plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nec'Rose
|weapon = Staff of Jinxing |ammo = 30 |damage = Homing |special = Charge up shots to jinx enemies, causing them to take extra damage |range = Medium |abilities = |rarity = Super Rare |flavor text = Nec'Rose wields the energy of vanquished plants through an ancient art known as necro-plant-cy by which she renders the defenses of zombies useless. She also likes smoothies, long walks on the beach, and her favorite color is purple. }} Nec'Rose is a Super Rare variant of Rose in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 which was added in the Frontline Fighters DLC. Her special ability is that she can charge up her weapon and "jinx" the zombie that gets hit by the charged shot. That zombie is then debuffed and will take 70% more damage. Descriptions Stickerbook description Nec'Rose wields the energy of vanquished plants through an ancient art known as necro-plant-cy by which she renders the defenses of zombies useless. She also likes smoothies, long walks on the beach, and her favorite color is purple. In-game description Nec'Rose can 'jinx' Zombies with a charged up shot, causing them to take extra damage! AI Health *Easy: 60 *Normal: 80 *Hard: 100 *CRAAAAZY: 120 Primary weapon Nec'Rose's primary weapon is the Staff of Jinxing. It is a chargeable and semi automatic weapon that deals 7.5 damage if uncharged and 15 damage if charged. A charged shot takes away four ammo from her clip. If the zombie is hit with a charged shot, the zombie will be "jinxed," causing it to take 40% extra damage. Abilities Strategies Like most Roses, Nec'Rose makes a great assist class. Though the Nec'Rose's damage when fully charged only does 15 damage, it makes them extremely vulnerable. It is advised to stay near a group of plants and do what you do best. Charge up and strike a zombie. Do this because Nec'Rose's fully charged attack depletes the defense of enemies, making it so other plants can do much more damage to a zombie. A strategy for Herbal Assault is to stay behind and shoot zombies in the graveyard from a distance. This makes it much easier for plants to get rid of the zombies and take over the graveyard. Try to start attacking a Zombie with a fully charged shot. You aren't capable of doing much damage without doing so. A good idea is to use hit and run strategies, jinxing a few zombies in a group, then using Time Snare or Arcane Enigma to make a getaway, and rack up the Jinx assists and shared vanquishes. In any objective based gamemode, try to jinx as many Zombies as you can see. This makes it ridiculously easy for your teammates to finish them off. Update history Frontline Fighters DLC *Added to the game September 2017 Patch * July 2018 Patch * July 2018 Patch #2 * Gallery Nec'Rose GW2.jpg|Nec'Rose in-game Charging necrose.png|Nec'Rose charging up a shot NeCrose.PNG|Nec'Rose in the Frontline Fighters trailer nekroz.png Darren-rawlings-pvz-rose-variants-nov25-druid-necro.jpg|Nec'Rose concept art with Druid Rose darren-rawlings-pvz-rose-variants-nov19.jpg|Nec'Rose concept art 1 darren-rawlings-pvz-rose-variants-necro-feb28.jpg|Nec'Rose concept art 2 Trivia *Nec'Rose, Frost Rose and Fire Rose are the only Rose variants to have unique eye colors. **Coincidentally, all three of these variants are the only variants that can charge up their attacks. *She greatly resembles a purple tulip rather than a rose. *The word "necro-plant-cy" in her Stickerbook description is a portmanteau of the words "plant" and "necromancy." *Unlike most Stickerbook descriptions, the word "zombies" isn't capitalized. *Despite her Stickerbook description stating she likes long walks on the beach, she doesn't actually walk. Rather, she floats. *She happens to share some similarities with Sun Pharaoh. Both are flower-based, originate from the past, have a favorite snack, and like long "walks" on the beach. *The ability to jinx enemies was changed into the Jinx ability for Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. See also *Jinx pl:Nekromantyczna Róża Category:Rose variants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters